Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), double data rate memory (DDR), low power double data rate memory (LPDDR), phase change memory (PCM) and Flash memory.
Volatile memory is memory which can retain its stored data as long as power is applied to the memory. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its stored data for some extended period without the application of power. Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices are commonly used in electronic systems, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for Flash memory continue to expand.
The demand for higher operating speeds and greater storage capacity in memory devices continues to increase. This demand is accompanied by a need for a reduction in operational delays, such as data latency of data propagating within electronic systems, in order to facilitate the desired increase in operating speed. Factors which can affect data latency in electronic systems include serially performed (e.g., executed) operations including these operational delays performed within the electronic system. Data latency and other delays in completing these serially executed operations can be cumulative and undesirable in light of the demand for improving performance of electronic systems. For example, a delay might be incurred between the time of initiating a particular memory operation, such as a data read memory operation, and when read data actually becomes available. These delays result in what is sometimes referred to as “dead time” or “dead cycles.” This dead time can be undesirable in that it reduces the overall speed of the memory device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for reducing delays, such as data latency delays, in electronic systems such as systems having memory devices.